D-Team Dinosaurs
in the finale]] These are the Dinosaur and Move Card dinosaurs that fell into the D-Team's possession over the course of the series. From episodes 20 to 48, a tally screen was shown at the end to display the cards in their possession and, if applicable, their newly obtained card. The main dinosaurs in all media are Chomp, Ace, and Paris (though Paris is mostly featured in the anime and eventually the arcade; she and Zoe are not main characters in the DS game or the manga). Saved Dinosaurs in the Anime Season 1 These dinosaurs were part of Dr. Ancient's collection before the Alpha Gang lost them across the world, from then attempting to reclaim them before the D-Team; the D-Team obtained most of them during their debuts. *Episode 1: Chomp *Episode 2: Ace and Paris *Episode 4: Saltasaurus *Episode 5: Carcharodontosaurus *Episode 6: Maiasaura *Episode 7: Utahraptor (recaptured) *Episode 9: Ankylosaurus *Episode 10: Pteranodon trio (Metal Wing) *Episode 11: Suchomimus *Episode 12: Ceratosaurus (recaptured) *Episode 13: Styracosaurus (recaptured) *Episode 14: Pachycephalosaurus *Episode 16: Alpha Acrocanthosaurus (recaptured) *Episode 18: Daspletosaurus *Episode 19: Seismosaurus (Big Foot Assault) *Episode 20: Altirhinus (recaptured), Supersaurus (recaptured, Super Impact) *Episode 21: Euoplocephalus *Episode 22: Megaraptor *Episode 23: Amargasaurus *Episode 24: Anchiceratops *Episode 25: Futabasaurus (recaptured, Futaba Super Cannon) *Episode 28: Therizinosaurus *Episode 29: Torosaurus *Episode 30: Saurolophus (two) *Episode 31: Pawpawsaurus (recaptured, Tag Team) *Episode 32: Baryonyx *Episode 33: Deltadromeus *Episode 34: Deinonychus trio *Episode 35: Iguanodon *Episode 39: Mapusaurus *Episode 40: Allosaurus *Episode 41: Pentaceratops *Episode 44: Fukuisaurus *Episode 45: Megalosaurus *Episode 47: Terry (teamed up with the D-Team), Spiny (teamed up with the D-Team), Tank (teamed up with the D-Team), Stegosaurus (obtained from team-up), Ampelosaurus (obtained from team-up), Velociraptor trio (probably obtained from team-up, Critical Block and Final Fury) *Episode 48: Saurophaganax (recaptured) Season 2 Most of these dinosaurs were recaptured from the Spectral Space Pirates' possession before the finale, having been provided by Seth, and were usually obtained during their debuts (Isisaurus uniquely was a wild card dinosaur of unclear origin they'd captured in the field). Not every one was shown having their card being picked up after their defeat, but it presumably happened and presumably all were recaptured after the Space Pirates got defeated. *'Ancient Rome (73 B.C.):' **Episode 51: Torvosaurus **Episode 52: Majungasaurus, Shunosaurus **Episode 54: Yangchuanosaurus, Piatnitzkysaurus (Venom Fang) *'Caribbean Sea (1718):' **Episode 55: Edmontonia (obtained from team-up) **Episode 56: Diceratops **Episode 57: Jobaria, Ophthalmosaurus quints (Ocean Panic) **Episode 58: Megaraptor (2nd) *'Ancient China (A.D. 636):' **Episode 59: Shantungosaurus, Tupuxuara (Green Impulse) **Episode 60: Mapusaurus (2nd) **Episode 62: Carcharodontosaurus (2nd), Lanzhousaurus *'Ancient Japan (1572):' **Episode 63: Gojirasaurus **Episode 64: Megalosaurus (2nd) **Episode 65: Baryonyx (2nd) **Episode 66: Tuojiangosaurus, Pentaceratops (2nd), Deinonychus trio (2nd) *'Ancient Persia (A.D. 757):' **Episode 67: Afrovenator **Episode 68: Pachyrhinosaurus, Anhanguera (Anhanguera Dive) **Episode 69: Lexovisaurus **Episode 70: Isisaurus (Genie) *'Paris, France (1615):' **Episode 71: Rajasaurus **Episode 72: Anchiceratops (2nd) *'Home (Present):' **Episode 79: Armatus (probably), Maximus (probably), Gigas (probably), Brontikens (probably), Achelousaurus (probably when the ship was taken over), Ankylosaurus (2nd) (probably when the ship was taken over), Cryolophosaurus (probably after Seth was injured) Saved Dinosaurs in the Manga *Mini-King *Benjamin See Also *Alpha Gang#Dinosaurs *Spectral Space Pirates' Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:Anime